


Invention Intervention

by haruka



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. Prompt posted below the fic.</p><p>Hiccup's friends drop by unexpectedly while he's working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invention Intervention

Invention Intervention (How to Train Your Dragon)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Hiccup stepped back and brushed sweat off his forehead. He gazed triumphantly at the completed device that he'd been working on for a week.

"If I do say so myself, this is pretty amazing," he remarked, then sighed. "Well, maybe 'amazing' is overdoing it for an invention that hasn't been tested yet. I'll save 'amazing' for later."

"What will be amazing later?"

Hiccup turned as Snotlout walked in, Fishlegs right behind him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were following, but it took them a few moments to struggle with each other as they wedged in the doorway at the same time.

"Hi, everyone. Don't knock or anything; I hate my privacy," Hiccup replied dryly.

"Good." Snotlout smirked at him. "So what was this about something being amazing, huh?"

Tuff chortled. "He's probably got some late-night action planned for Astrid." His twin sister elbowed him hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Thanks, Ruff," Hiccup told her, then patted the device. "I was actually talking about my latest invention here –"

"Ooo, it looks really neat!" Fishlegs moved around it, examining it from all sides. "What does it do? No, let me guess! It's a present for Astrid – something that will make her breakfast in the morning!"

"She's a Viking!" Snotlout snorted. "She just grabs a hunk of meat and shoves it in her face like the rest of us!" He gave a cursory look toward the device. "I think it's an exercise machine so Hiccup can build up his muscles."

"Umm …," Hiccup started to say.

"Pfft, it's too late for that!" Tuff retorted. "We already know Hiccup's strength is all in his brain."

Ruff stared at him incredulously. "That was almost … smart. How'd you come up with that?"

"Huh?" He sneered at her in confusion.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Hey, quit blocking the door," Astrid's voice came from behind the twins. She pushed her way around them, then folded her arms, regarding Hiccup expectantly. "I thought you and I were going for a walk."

"That's right! I'll have to test this tomorrow." Hiccup put a sheet over the device. They went past the others and out the door, ignoring the taunts and hoots behind them.

Astrid brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"A security system to keep people from just barging in while I'm working on delicate experiments," Hiccup confessed. "I'm hoping they won't beat me up over it. But anyway, I'll make an exception and give you the secret to disarming it."

"You'd better," she told him, taking his hand and squeezing it. He smiled at her, and together they walked down the hill to where the evening star-gazing would be at its best.

\--

Theme: Tomorrow  
Prompt: How to Train Your Dragon, Hiccup, he'll find out tomorrow if his newest invention is a bad idea or not

(2010)

How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Cressida Cowell & DreamWorks Animation

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
